pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 27 - Barry’s Back In Action
The next morning everybody got up at the same time, but as they all gathered in the kitchen they noticed that Timothy and his pokémon were nowhere to be found. "Well Timothy is still nowhere to be found...I wonder where is he?" wondered Eria "Well we'll see him when we see him." shrugged Tanza "Well how much time do we have before the contest start's?" asked Ash "Let's see...it's eight now so you have until six before the contest start's." said Tanza "Alright...I’m going to go look around the town for awhile. I'll meet you all in front of the Pokémon Center later." waved Ash and then in a flash of light he and Pikachu were in front of the pokémon center. "Pika...Pi.?” asked Pikachu "Well I was thinking that we could go find some other trainers so that we can do a little training so that we can get ready for our next gym battle. What do you say?" asked Ash as he walked up the street. "Chu...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu "There is a good spot." noted Ash as he pointed to a park where he saw a few trainers with their pokémon walking around. Ash started running toward the park, but as soon as he was about to enter the park he ran into somebody knocking him and Pikachu down. "Hay watch it...I’m in a rush here. I should fine you for not watching where your going!" shouted A familiar voice "Ouch! That hurt, but that voice sounds allot liked Barry." thought Ash and he looked up and saw Barry rubbing his head. "Chu...Pika!" shouted Pikachu "Hay Barry how have you been." said Ash standing up. "Ash! What are you doing here?" asked Barry as Ash helped him up. "I'm taking the Jetix League challenge and I’ve already got one badge. What about you?" asked Ash "I was here to challenge the gym's of this region to. I also got one badge and I just came back from trying to get another one in the next two city's." laughed Barry "Did you?" asked Ash "Nope! Let me tell you the gym leaders in Sinnoh are tough, but the gym leader's here are on a whole different level. I got burned badly and then I got zapped." sighed Barry "Pika?" asked Pikachu "Was the gym leaders really that powerful?" asked Ash "Yes! Their nothing like the gym leader of Karlin city... their way more powerful. We lost the battles before we had even begun." sighed Barry "Chu." said Pikachu "Man they sound brutal." agreed Ash "Yea she is. I wonder how Paul managed beat the one in Cibola." wondered Barry "What you mean Paul is here to!" shouted Ash "Yeah...I ran into him when he was on his way to Kordell City for his third badge." mention Barry "No way...now I’ve got another chance to battle Paul again." smiled Ash "Speaking of battling let's battle now Ash!” shouted Barry as he ran out in front of Ash and grabbed a pokéball off his belt. "Alright I could use a little training to get ready for my gym battle in Cibola city." smiled Ash as he grabbed a pokéball off his belt. "We'll see. Let's go Tazminivil!” shouted Barry as he threw out his pokéball. In a flash of light a black and orange furred Tasmanian devil looking pokémon that had a white boomerang patch of fur under it's neck appeared in front of him. "Tazmin." said The pokémon as it appeared in front of Barry. "I've never seen that pokémon before." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Tazminivil The Tasmanian Devil Pokémon…Tazminivil are vicious pokémon that will attack anything even it is much larger than itself. These pokémon always seem agitated about something though if trained correctly these pokémon become very attached to their trainers." said The pokédex "Ash I’ll see if your ready for the next gym. If you can beat me then your ready." said Barry "Alright! I can use the training. Let's go Saurava!” shouted Ash as he threw his pokéball and Saurava appeared in front of him. "Pika!” cheered Pikachu on Ash's shoulder "Saur!" roared Saurava "Sorry Ash, but your going to lose this one." said Barry "We'll see." said Ash "We'll see about that. Now Tazminivil use Tackle!" shouted Barry and Tazminivil started running toward Saurava . "Saurava dodge and use Quick Attack!” shouted Ash Just as Tazminivil was about to collide with Saurava, Saurava jumped out of the way and dashed toward Tazminivil hitting it and sent it sliding back. "Use Iron Tail!” shouted Barry and Tazminivil ran toward Saurava as it's tail started to glow. "Quick dodge again and this time use Fire Fang!” shouted Ash Tazminivil swung his tail at Saurava and was just as it was about to hit him, but Saurava jumped out of the way. Saurava quickly grabbed Tazminivil's tail and bit down on its tail causing an explosion that sent Tazminivil rolling back. "What the...how could this be." pondered Barry "Told you...you'll have to do better than that to beat me." smiled Ash "Chu!" cheered Pikachu "Don't worry I’m not done yet. Tazminivil use Dig!” shouted Barry Tazminivil quickly got back to it's feet, before jumping up and disappearing into the ground. "Now what to do. Saurava be ready!” shouted Ash "Sorry Ash, but I’m going to have to beat you now. Go for it Tazminivil!” shouted Barry All of a sudden Tazminivil burst from the ground underneath Saurava and sent him rolling back. "Oh no Saurava! Are you alright?" asked Ash "Sar." nodded Saurava as he got back to his feet. "Another hit like that Ash and your pokémon is done for. Tazminivil use Dig again!” shouted Barry as Tazminivil jumped up and disappeared into the ground again. "Now what should I do." pondered Ash to himself. "Sar." said Saurava looking at Ash. "You have a idea?" asked Ash "Saura...Sar." nodded Saurava "Alright then go for it." smiled Ash "Sauraaaa!" roared Saurava as thick black smoke shot from the hole's on the back of his neck and covered the entire field. "What the...whets going on." wondered Barry "That's Smoke Screen." thought Ash "Chuu...Pika!” cheered Pikachu All of a sudden a stream of fire flew upward out of the smoke and Tazminivil landed in front of Barry unconscious. When the smoke cleared Saurava was standing over the hole on the ground that Tazminivil had created when it used dig. "He used the Smoke Screen as a temporary diversion and then used a Flamethrower in that hole to hit Tazminivil." thought Barry "Good work Saurava!” cheered Ash "Pika...Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu "No way...alright then Ash you got the first battle now let's move on to the next one. Tazminivil return and Empoleon let's battle!” shouted Barry as he returned Tazminivil to it's pokéball, threw out another pokéball and Empoleon appeared in front of him. "Empol." said Empoleon "Alright let's finish this. Saurava return...you did great. Alright Pikachu let's finish this." smiled Ash as he returned Saurava to his pokéball. "Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped out in front of Ash. "Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!” shouted Barry and Empoleon created a ball of water and fired a stream of high pressure toward Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash as Pikachu fired a lightning bolt at Empoleon. The lightning bolt and hydro cannon attacks collided with each other in a explosion sending up a cloud of smoke. "Now Empoleon attack with Steel Wing!” shouted Barry as Empoleon dashed toward Pikachu with it's wings glowing. "You use Iron Tail." said Ash and Pikachu dashed toward Empoleon with it's tail glowing. Pikachu got close to Empoleon and Empoleon started swung his wings at him, but Pikachu jumped into the air dodging his wings and started swinging his tail at Empoleon. Empoleon blocked his attack and Pikachu bounced back landing on his feet, charging back at Empoleon both of them dodging and blocking each others attack. "Don't give in Pikachu!” cheered Ash "Keep using Steel Wing to attack!” shouted Barry Both Pikachu and Empoleon kept attacking and attacking when all of a sudden Pikachu swung his tail at Empoleon, but Empoleon blocked it and bounced Pikachu into the air. "Empoleon use Steel Wing full power!” shouted Barry "Spin Pikachu and use Iron Tail max power!” shouted Ash Pikachu started spinning like a saw and Empoleon threw his wing forward as it collided with Pikachu's tail. The collision of the two attacks sent Empoleon sliding back and sent Pikachu soaring back, but he landed on his feet. "Use Aqua Jet Empoleon!” shouted Barry Empoleon was suddenly surrounded by water as he took off like a jet toward Pikachu. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle!” shouted Ash Pikachu took off running toward Empoleon until he was engulfed in a yellow electrical energy. The two of them collided and the explosion sent both of them sliding back. "Pikachu use Thunder!" shouted Ash and Pikachu sent a large lightning bolt toward Empoleon. "Empoleon use Hyper Beam!" shouted Barry Empoleon fired a blast of white energy that broke through the lightning bolt and hit Pikachu sending him flying back. "See Ash your not nearly strong enough to take on the next gym if you can't even beat me. Just give up." mocked Barry "Come on Pikachu let's show him that he'll have to do better than that to beat us this time around." smiled Ash "Pikaa...Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu as he got back to his feet. "Empoleon can't move after that Hyper Beam so let wrap this up. Use Thunder again! shouted Ash Pikachu fired another large lightning bolt at Empoleon, this time it hit and Empoleon was sent rolling back. "Come on Empoleon get up so we can finish this battle!” yelled Barry "Empol." said Empoleon as he struggled back to his feet with electricity crackling around his body. "Alright let's wrap this up Pikachu. Use Volt Tackle max power!" shouted Ash as Pikachu took off running toward Empoleon engulfed in electrical energy. “Quick Empoleon use Hydro Cannon!” shouted Barry Empoleon stood up and was just about to fire the attack when all of a sudden he fell to one knee his body crackling with yellow electricity. "What's wrong Empoleon?” asked Barry "Look's like Empoleon is paralyzed. Let's finish this up Pikachu!“ shouted Ash Pikachu collided with Empoleon causing a large explosion and Empoleon was sent rolling back out of the cloud of dust where he landed in front of Barry unconscious. "Awe man...I can't believe we lost." signed Barry "Alright we did it Pikachu!” cheered Ash "Pika!" cheered Pikachu as he ran back to Ash and jumped on his shoulder. "Congrats Ash look's like you won this one…you‘ve become a lot stronger since the last time we battled." congratulated Barry "Empole." agreed Empoleon as they walked up to Ash. "Thanks’ for the battle." smiled Ash "Well I can't say for sure if you can beat the next gym or not, but good luck anyway." replied Barry "Don't worry...we'll do the best we can." nodded Ash "Well we're going to head back to the pokégym to do a little workout training. If you see Paul tell him I’m going to beat him one day." waved Barry as he ran off with Empoleon behind him. "Alright Pikachu let's head back to the pokémon center and get ready for the contest." urged Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu and they headed back toward the pokémon center. To Be Continued................. Category:Season 1 Content